Castiel's First Christmas
by XCastielXNovakX
Summary: This is a quick one-shot about Castiel's first Christmas with The Winchesters boys and the Old Drunk. This is slightly AU, set around mid-seires 5 but with a few changes x


**A/N: So, it's Christmas (at least where I am it is) so I thought I'd post a quick one-shot of Christmas with the Winchesters (and, of course, their little angel and old drunk) Enjoy! Reviews will make my Christmas.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Sammy!" Dean whined, dragging Castiel by the hand behind him. "It's Cas' first Christmas with us! We have to do something! Give him the proper experience!" He was shadowing Sam while he walked round Bobby's house. Sam slumped onto the couch and started flicking through channels. It was Christmas day and Dean was determined to show Castiel how to celebrate Christmas the human way that didn't involve praying.<p>

"I agree with Dean on this one, Cas has never had Christmas before and when you boys were kids I always _tried_ to make an effort. Well, when I could," Bobby said as he slumped onto the couch next to Sam, handing him a beer before giving one to Dean, who sat on the other side of the not-so-jolly giant. He gave Castiel a tumbler or whiskey (he preferred whiskey to beer). Castiel sat in the armchair on Dean's side in silence.

Sam looked between Dean and Bobby, then Castiel and sighed.

"Fine, what do we do?" Dean grinned like a moron and jumped up, listing off all the things they needed.

Sam looked at Bobby, who shrugged and went to follow Dean. The youngest hunter was left on the couch and Castiel just started looking around the room absent-mindedly.

"So," Sam said, getting the angel's attention, "Do you have any idea what humans do to celebrate Christmas in the 21st century?" He asked.

"No. Dean started saying something about bars and lonely women then stopped and started talking about decorations and cookies," He replied, taking a drink from his glass. Sam chuckled, thinking '_of course the first thing Dean talked about was lonely women even thought he's with Cas.'_ The hunter knew that it was nothing to worry about, Dean wasn't really interested in the lonely women any more, just linking them to Christmas was a force of habit.

"So what do you think of it? After what Dean's told you," He sipped his beer and sat forwards, resting his elbows on his knees so he could look at Castiel straight on instead of hurting his neck turning.

"It seems pointless… but fun," He added the last bit as an afterthought, like it had only just occurred to him.

Sam huffed a laugh, "Yeah I guess," He agreed reluctantly.

_"Sammy!"_ Dean yelled from the other room.

"What?" He yelled back.

_"Bring Cas and come here!"_

Sam sighed and put his beer down, taking Castiel's tumbler for him and putting it on the table.

"Come on," He said, heading to where he'd heard Dean shout from, Castiel following behind almost tripping over several randomly place mountains of books about knee height (well, the middle of Castiel's thigh).

"What?" Sam asked when they got there. They were in a spare room where Bobby keeps random stuff he collected over the years. Nothing supernatural, just regular things like Sam's report cards or Dean's football trophies.

Things a father would collect.

"Look what I found!" Dean lifted box onto a table then rummaged through its contents, pulling out a long sparkly piece of red tinsel. He was grinning like a freak.

Sam groaned and put his headin his hands.

"Don't be such a Scrooge!" Dean yelled, digging back into the box of babuls and other Christmas decorations from years ago.

Sam sighed before smiling and giving into the Christmas spirit. He grabbed Castiel's wrist and pulled him in with him. They kneeled next to the box and Dean showed Castiel a Christmas tree ornament he found that Sam had made when he was eight.

It was an angel.

It was made of clay or porcelain and was a female with long blonde hair, a flowing white dress and fluffy white wings. She had a halo made out of gold pipe cleaner, held above her head by a piece of wire glued to the back of her head. She had a gold harp with glitter sprinkled on it in one hand and she was strumming the strings with the other.

Instead of pointing out all the errors technical, Castiel simply smiled and took it from Dean. Sam blushed and explained, "I made it when I was a kid and, well, that's what I was told angels look like, sorry if it's offensive. We don't have to put it up, it's not that good anyway," He was clearly embarrassed.

"Its great Sam. We should put it up," Castiel smiled at him, placing the angel carefully on the desk so it didn't get broken.

Sam coughed awkwardly, "Thanks," He muttered before returning his attention to the box.

* * *

><p>After a while, Bobby came in to see how they were doing.<p>

"This is awesome! I can't believe you kept half this crap," Dean said, holding up a CD he'd painted to look like a very creepy turkey in 3rd grade to emphasize is point.

"Yeah, well," Bobby didn't finish the sentence and didn't really have to. Everyone, surprisingly including Castiel, knew why he'd kept it all, even the crap.

"Wanna go Christmas shopping? If you're doing Christmas properly you got to give gifts too," Bobby suggested.

"Sure," Sam and Dean agreed in unison. Castiel shrugged and stood up with Sam.

Dean tried to stand but fell back on his backside when he discovered his legs had both gone to sleep because he'd been kneeling for too long.

"God, Cas, now i know how you feel!" He chuckled, making Sam gag and Castiel to look around, slightly consufes.

Dean whimpered pathetically. Sam laughed and shook his head when Dean held his hand out to him for help before leaving the room with Bobby. Dean glared at his back before holding his hand out to Castiel, who took it and helped him stand. Dean leaned heavily on him and accidentally tripped him up, falling on top of him.

Instead of moving off him, Dean stayed where he was, pinning Castiel to the floor. Castiel squirmed slightly but stopped and looked up at Dean. The hunter kissed him lightly before making it more passionate and desperate. He bit the angel's bottom lip lightly, causing him to gasp and for Dean to slip his tongue into his mouth. They carried on kissing and groping on the floor until they heard a not-so-subtle throat clear from the doorway.

Bobby was stood with his arms folded over his chest and was glaring accusingly down at the couple.

"Well, you _did_ say we had to give gifts," Dean simply smirked.

Castiel looked away from he older man, cheeks turning slightly red, and tried to squirm out from under Dean again, accidentally brushing his knee against the hunter's crotch. Dean gasped and looked down. Bobby turned and dashed out of the room, gagging.

"Hurry up! We're setting off to the mall in 15 minutes!" He yelled back.

Dean sniggered before leaning close to Castiel's ear and muttering, "Hmm, what can we do in 15 minutes?"

Castiel stared up at him for a moment, his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion before realization dawned on his face and he smirked back at Dean.

The hunter kissed the angel again, softer this time but with just as much urgency as before.

* * *

><p>When Dean and Castiel came out to join Sam and Bobby exactly fourteen minutes later - clean, thanks to Castiel's angel-mojo – the other hunters both gave Dean disgusted looks, but not Castiel. Dean rolled his eyes and winked at Sam as he passed him.<p>

They went to the mall not much was open but they still managed to find a load of decent places. They all came back with three things each. They had split up, Sam and Dean pairing up while Bobby took Castiel so the brothers could shop for Castiel and Bobby and vise versa.

Sam had texted Bobby when him and Dean were done so they could meet up and switch partners, Dean going with Castiel to get Sam (from Dean) and Bobby (from Castiel) some stuff while Sam and Bobby shopped for Castiel (from Bobby) and Dean (from Sam). They hadn't been able to get everyone's at once because Bobby would have seen what Castiel had gotten him and vise versa. Same with Sam and Dean. (_A/n: sorry if that's a little confusing, it was hard to explain_).

* * *

><p>When they got back they exchanged gifts.<p>

Dean got Bobby a bottle of Hunter's Helper along with a leaflet to a retirement home as a joke and Sam a stack of books on warlock lore, which Sam started reading straight away until Bobby clipped him round the head for being ignorant. Dean refused to give Castiel his until everyone was done.

Bobby got Dean a huge jug of car polish for the Impala as he was complaining that the paint was fading and loosing its shine and a new Metallica cassette tape, Sam a new case and backup disks for his laptop and Castiel a book on human social science- which Castiel was grateful for and went to start reading straight away until Bobby lifted the back of his hand in warning and put it aside, thanking him again.

Sam got Dean a new pair of jeans as his old ones were ragged and torn and a belt with "_LAWRENCE, KANSAS_" carved into the buckle. He got Bobby a new cell phone with unlimited minutes and texts to any network with Dean, Sam and Castiel on speed dial, he also got Castiel a book about five inches thick about the main events and pop culture of the past century (which, again, Castiel was about to start straight away but after a warning glare from Bobby, put it to one side, thanking Sam). Dean joked that now he would understand some of his references better.

Castiel had a little help from Dean and Bobby. He got Sam a new laptop with built in wi-fi (which fit the case Bobby got perfectly and was compatible with the disks he'd gotten him) and Bobby a leather bound note book and a new baseball cap as his old one was starting to get scratchy and uncomfortable because of the frays. He got Dean a leather wristband with AC/DC engraved into it with the lightning bolt down the middle of the words instead of a slash.

Dean was proud of Castiel, he'd gotten everything throught a credit card fraud.

Now everyone had their gifts, Sam reminded Dean he hadn't given Castiel his. Castiel looked up at the sound of his name, he had been reading the social science book Bobby had gotten him.

"Oh, right, yeah, okay…" Dean muttered reaching into his pocket, keeping what he had dug out clasped in his hand. It was a small black box. Everyone watched him expectantly, he had bought it while Sam was looking at cell phones so no one knew what it was.

"So," He began, turning to Castiel and trying to block out the other hunters watching them like rare birds.

"Yes?" Castiel asked, putting the book aside to give Dean his full attention.

"Well, I've been thinking…" He looked down at his fist holding the present. "We've been together now for… How long?" He asked.

"Uhm, about a year and a half?" Castiel offered.

"Right, yeah, well that's the longest I've ever been with one person without getting bored- well, bored isn't a good word but… You know what I mean,"

Castiel nodded slowly, watching Dean carefully.

"Well, I was thinking of ways to… let you know how un-bored of you I am- that didn't come out right. I meant how I'm _never_ going to get bored of you and how much I- oh god I suck at this," He muttered the last bit under his breath.

He tried again, "I _do_ have a way I can show you but it's not something I can give you in front of those two," He jabbed a thumb in Sam and Bobby's direction and smirked at Sam's gagging sounds.

"So anyway, I also thought the way I was going to show you wasn't really enough because no matter what I do I'll never be able to show you just how much you mean to me and how impossible it would be to live without you. So," He looked down at his fist again and held it out, still not opening his fist.

"It's not really an official thing and it's pretty cheap because, lets face it, I'm not exactly swimming in cash at the best of times but…" He took Castiel hand with his empty one and held it, palm up, under the box, placing the box in his hand.

"Will you like, sort of, unofficially marry me?" Dean finished, letting go of the box. Castiel may still be semi-new to human life but even he knew that – especially for Dean – marriage was a big deal, even if it was unofficial.

He stared down at the box but didn't open it, his mouth hung slightly open. Dean risked a glance at Sam and Bobby and saw they were both gaping at him but, Dean was thankful to see, their lips tugged up slightly in a smile.

He looked back to Castiel who was still staring at the box.

"Uhm, Cas, you're supposed to _open_ it," Dean told him.

"Oh, yeah," Castiel lifted the lid and saw there was a thick gold band identical to the one Dean always wore but with a small square of a turquoise colour. He cocked his head to the side, trying to decide what the colored part was. Dean instantly knew which bit he was confused at and leant forwards, taking the ring out of the box to show him.

"It's sort of a mood ring. See, when you touch it, the square changed colour, depending on what mood you're in, that way we wont have to take such wild guesses," He huffed a nervous laugh at the last bit.

Castiel took the ring off him but still said nothing, just staring at it.

"Cas? Cas, say _something_," Dean was getting even more worried now.

Castiel looked up and smiled at him.

"So? Will you marry me?" Dean said with a little more confidence, still slightly anxious about what he was about to hear.

"Yes," Castiel said quietly. Dean had never moved to hug someone so quick in his life but in seconds he had Castiel tightly in his arm, snuggling his face into Castiel's neck. He laughed happily, as did Castiel. They heard the sound of a chair creaking, footsteps then paper ripping but neither of them wanted to break the embrace through curiosity.

Dean pulled away only far enough to cover Castiel's lips with his own in a loving but strong kiss. They heard more ripping paper but none of them were even listening anymore.

They felt light things cover them and looked up to see Sam sprinkling torn up paper on them like confetti, a huge smile on his face. Dean and Castiel giggled and threw some at him as he went back to sit next to Bobby who was sniggering along with Sam.

Bobby and Sam applauded them and Dean threw a book from a pile near by at them. They laughed again and both got up to embrace the couple, who also stood to meet them.

Bobby hugged Dean while Sam hugged Castiel, whispering something in his ear, before switching, Bobby hugging Castiel and Sam hugging Dean.

Sam whispered, "_Don't even _think_ about hurting Cas,"_ in Dean's ear before pulling away and smiling.

* * *

><p>Bobby made the couple sit on the couch together, Dean clasping Castiel's hand, and Sam sit in the arm chair while he stood in front of them. None of them were quite she what was going on until Bobby started talking.<p>

"Dearly beloved," Dean, Sam and even Castiel moaned quietly but Bobby continued anyway. "We are gathered here today to join Dean Winchester and Castiel… Angel," He improvised making all of them giggle. "In not-so-holy matrimony. Anyone know of a reason they shouldn't?" He glared at Sam when he lifted his hand as a joke, causing him to lower it again.

"Alright then. Dean, do you wanna marry Cas?" He asked.

"Yeah," He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You have to say 'I do'," Bobby pointed out.

Dean sighed, "I do,"

"Good, 'else why did you give him the ring? Cas, you wanna marry Dean?"

Castiel paused, "No,"

Everyone froze.

Dean noticed Castiel's lips tug slightly and smiled.

"He's kidding,"

"Is he?" Bobby looked as Castiel for confirmation who was smiling fully now. He nodded.

"Say I do," Bobby said again.

"I do,"

"I'm teaching him humor. It's a working progress," Dean explained.

Bobby chuckled before gesturing at Dean, "Put the ring on him,"

Dean got the ring out again – that Bobby had confiscated off Castiel and told Dean to put in his pocket – and held his hand out to Castiel, who held his out uncertainly as he wasn't quite sure why he was. Dean slipped the ring on the fourth finger on his left hand before lifting it to his lips to place a soft chaste kiss on his fingers.

"Okay. So, yeah, you may now kiss the Angel," Bobby said, waving his hands at Dean and Castiel.

Dean turned to face his new - technically - husband and smiled, leaning in to kiss him. Sam and Bobby erupted into cheers and clapped, throwing more torn paper on them. Dean pulled back to look into Castiel's big blue eyes.

"I love you,"

Castiel smiled, "You' haven't said that since the first time you told me,"

"I know. I don't say it nearly enough. But I do, I really love you," Dean hugged him again.

"I love you too," He said quietly into Dean's shoulder.

"Good 'cause you're stuck with me now," They all laughed.

* * *

><p>They continued with other festive things like crackers Bobby had picked up, each one of them giving Castiel a minor heart attack whenever one went off, making him look like Bambi in the middle of a battlefield.<p>

They had eggnog, which was a little more alcohol than anything else, and went to bed. Dean and Castiel had one room and Sam had another opposite them so they didn't share a wall.

At the door to their bedroom Dean stopped Castiel and pushed him up against the wood, pressing against him so every inch of his body was against his own.

"So," Dean muttered before leaning down to kiss Castiel's neck. "During the hug-fest I saw Sammy whisper something to you. What'd he say?" He got to Castiel's pulse point and smiled when he heard the angel's breathing quicken and a small moan escape his lips.

"He… Uhm," Castiel gulped, unable to think straight with Dean's crotch so close to his own.

"Yeah?" Dean asked again, yanking his shirt away exposing more of his collarbone and kissing along his narrow shoulders.

"He… He said good luck," Castiel managed to breath out.

"Good luck?" Dean chuckled and reached down so his right hand was against Castiel's chest, holding him against the door, while his left rested on hip hips. He held him firmly where he was with his right and moved his left round to his groin. Castiel gasped and looked down, his breathing quickening even more.

Dean smirked again, his fingertips dancing across Castiel's bulge. Castiel moved his hips slightly so Dean's hand was pressed against him more. Dean pulled away. Castiel whimpered in response, making Dean's already semi-hard-on even firmer. He moved his hand behind Castiel to reach for the door handle to their room.

He wasn't thinking straight and opened it while still pressed against Castiel, causing them both to fall through and Dean to land on top of him, pressing his cock against Castiel's even more. They both gasped.

"Well, time for our honeymoon," Dean smirked, causing Castiel to look up at him and smile.

Dean had explained what happens on a honeymoon a few months ago while they were watching a movie about a couple getting married and going on their honeymoon.

"And you're second Christmas present,"

Castiel kissed Dean's neck and muttered, "I like Christmas,"

Dean chuckled, "Me too,"

"I like being married too," Castiel remarked.

Dean pulled away and looked deep into Castiel's eyes. "Me too. At least, to you,"

They both smiled at each other for a moment before Dean leaned behind them and closed the bedroom door, not taking his eyes off the angel.

His angel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the ending's kinda crappy but hope you liked it. Reviews are my Christmas presents… not in the way _Dean_ means though! Merry Xmas! xx**


End file.
